Confidence Builder
by Daisuke-hime
Summary: The aftermath of Ichigo's first encounter with Grimmjow leaves him in a funk. Renji stops by to help him feel better about the whole situation.


*****Disclaimer: All characters and Bleach belong to Tite Kubo*****

******WARNING: This is a yaoi story, so if you do not appreciate that kind of thing and/or are against it in anyway, PLEASE do not read or even comment. _This is VERY explicit_!******

"Did you win?" "I lost…"

"You dumbass! You're still alive, that means you won!"

"Don't lie to me… if you were me, you'd feel the same way…" _Damn…sigh _"Let's go.."

"…right…"

Renji held out a hand to help Ichigo out of the rubble that his body had created during his encounter with Grimmjow. Ichigo slipped his zanpaku-to into its sheath and climbed out on his own with out looking at Renji as he passed him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

That night, Ichigo tossed and turned on his bed sighing, wondering how he was going to go up against such a strong opponent and survive it again. He sighed heavily and turned again. The moon's light poured into his room with short breaks from clouds. He looked around his room, absent minded. Kon was curled up on the floor, snoring and possibly thinking about his loving "paradise," his wooden badge resting against a stack of books remained quiet and dim, and slight snoring could be heard from his father's room.

A cloud passed over the moon and Ichigo closed his eyes. One fist after the other and the bluenette grinned evilly in his mind. He furrowed his brow and opened his eyes slowly. The shadow of a figure crouching stretched over him and onto the wall. He sat up quickly and whipped his head over to the window and stared wide-eyed. He felt the side of his bed sink.

"Oi…" a deep voice sounded from behind him in his room. He turned his head back around to see Renji sitting on the side of his bed, looking at the floor. "I don't think I've ever seen you so scared. When you didn't have any shinigami powers, you went against a hollow without any second thoughts and you won. What makes this any different?"

"It…" Ichigo started, but put his face in his pillow. "This _is_ different…back then, Yuzu was in danger…and it was only one hollow…"

Renji sighed heavily. "We need you more than anything right now…you know that, right?"

"Its like he was punching a rag doll. I couldn't dodge, block, _anything_. That look on his face…" Grimmjow's laugh echoed in his ears, "He wasn't fighting me…he was _playing_ with me." Renji's eyes shifted over to the orange-haired boy, looking concerned. "I don't know if I can do this one Renji… he's too strong." Ichigo tilted his head so he was facing the shinigami at the edge of his bed.

The lieutenant frowned and stood up. Even though Ichigo was watching him, he did not see Renji grab him by the collar and pull him up to his knees on the bed. "Would you stop talking like that? What the _hell_ Ichigo? You can't cop out on us when things get difficult! Now get your ass up and fight, damn it!"

Through his shouting, Ichigo did not raise his head. "You'll wake Yuzu and Karin…"

"…" he released his collar and looked at him with a disappointed gaze. "Ichigo…you act like you have to go at this alone…" he took Ichigo's chin in his hand and lifted it. He leaned in, softly touched his lips to Ichigo's and smiled reassuringly, "You always do this, baka…"

"…uresei…" he breathed as Renji pulled him in more and smiled, "You came here to cheer me up, right?"

"Nnn~"

Renji lightly touched Ichigo's arms and brought them up over his shoulders. The red-head slipped his hands under the other's shirt and around his bare waist. Ichigo blushed and let out a soft moan as Renji's tongue ran along his. He slowly slid his hands up Ichigo's sides and slipped his shirt off as the tie around his waist was being pulled off. Ichigo broke the kiss and leaned down to touch his lips to the shinigami's now exposed chest. The orange-haired boy traced his fingers gently over the design of tattoos decorating the shinigami chest, making him blush.

Renji rested his knee on the bed in between Ichigo's legs and laid him back down on the bed, propping himself above him. He ran his hand down the other's chest and down just above his pant line. Ichigo whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck as he slid his hand under Ichigo's boxers.

"Haa…" Ichigo covered his mouth as Renji moved his hand over his rising appendage. He thrust himself in Renji's hand as he tried to keep himself from being any louder. The red-head ran his fingers up slowly over the tip and then back down again. "R-Ren…ji…" a small amount seeped over and covered Renji's fingers.

"That…bad, huh?" Renji asked, gasping as he kissed down Ichigo's chest and down to his belly-button, licking it. He pulled Ichigo's pants and boxers down to fully expose him. The heavily breathing substitute shinigami closed his legs on instinct and grasped the pillow under his head in his fists. "I guess so…" Renji opened his lover's legs and ran his hands the length of the inside of his thighs. He ran his tongue along the slit as Ichigo shivered and gasped for air. As Renji slowly dragged his lips over his length, Ichigo reached out and put a quivering hand on his head, and began thrusting.

Ichigo reached a little farther to release the red hair from its tie. Strands of red shone in the moon light and fell delicately over his face and onto Ichigo's lower half. Sweet moans and gasps filled the room while being cautious not to wake the heavily sleeping plushie on the floor.

"Renji…I…" Renji took heed of the warning but did not stop, he only moved faster.

He lifted his head, "N-not yet…"

"Hurry…" Renji licked his fingers, ran them down and slipped one finger into him for a few strokes and then a second. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell with painful pleasure but didn't allow any sound to escape. Renji furrowed his eyebrows as his pants grew tighter while moving his fingers in and out. He took his free hand and ran it against his own length.

"Nnnh, Ren…"

"Not yet…"

Ichigo could not hold back much longer and was becoming desperate. Renji always made him wait and he hated it. Renji spread his fingers inside of Ichigo, making him wince.

"Nnh!"

He took his fingers out and propped himself up as his took his own length and thrust it into him. Sliding in and out, Renji kissed Ichigo deeply to assist him with staying silent. The bed underneath them shifted and squeaked softly as their movements synced. Renji held onto Ichigo's hips as he pushed himself into him faster. After a few more thrusts, Renji felt the feeling wash over him. He breathed hot breath into Ichigo's neck as he began to release into his lover. "N-now…" Ichigo clawed Renji's back and pushed his head back into his pillow as he came.

Renji pulled himself out of Ichigo as they both breathed heavily and kissed in satisfaction.

"Y-you're an asshole…" Ichigo huffed.

"Why?" Renji laughed slightly, pressing his lips against the sweating substitute's forehead.

"You made me wait again."

"Do you regret it?"

"Uresei…" they both blushed and smiled.

Ichigo pulled his boxers on and laid his arm over his eyes as Renji readjusted his shihakusho. His smiled had faded again as his thoughts picked up where they had left off.

"Do we need to do it again?" Renji smirked, tying his hair back.

"We'll wake Kon if we do." they both looked over, surprised that he did not wake up.

"Onee-san~" the plushie spoke dreamily.

Renji leaned over Ichigo again and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, but you need to calm down and think things through before predicting the outcome. You aren't going to do this alone, I promise."

"I know…sorry." Renji crawled over Ichigo lazily. "Heh, get off me, baka…" he got onto the window sill and stood with his back to the room. "What?"

"You sure you'll be ok?"

Ichigo sighed and got up. He wrapped his arms around Renji's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "I've got this…"

"Heh…good. Because I don't want to have to teach you a lesson again." Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed as Renji flash-stepped out into the open air. He reached an arm up and waved as he left.

"Tch…" Ichigo spat. He laid down on his back and flopped his head on the pillow. He looked up at his ceiling and then out the window. He yawned and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, feeling like Renji's words lifted a large weight off of his shoulders.

D-H

Ooooh dear~ This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like ^^; Sorry for any issues with it but I've read it over and over and I couldn't find anything else to fix so I hope all goes well with this! Please comment or review or whatever it is you do 3


End file.
